Потрошитель
*Хэп Лессер *Анжелина Лессер *Рольф Лессер *Холли Кларк *Лэнс Кальвин *Коул Причард *Кристал Флетчер *Сэм Леони *Макс Роббинс *Чарли Райкен *Джона Райкен *Кейси Дарвелл *Чип *Бобби *Схлынувший мальчик *Отец схлынувшего мальчика *Дональд Джонс *Адольф Гитлер *Феликс Дитрих *Дойл Баск *Элиза Баск *Святой отец Айкхолт |Первое появление= }} Потрошитель (нем. Blutbad (Blut «кровь» + Bad «купать») — волкоподобное существо. Природа существа По сравнению со многими псовыми существами, внешность потрошителей несильно изменяется со схлыниванием: у них заостряются черты лица, вырастает шерсть (у женщин меньше, чем у мужчин), вырастают когти, заостряются зубы, взгляд становится злобным и хищным. Их глаза меняют цвет на алый, голос меняется, становясь ниже и тяжелее. У женщин, как правило, взгляд намного свирепее, чем у мужчин. Из превращений многочисленных потрошителей можно судить, что у каждого свой индивидуальный истинный облик. Почтальон и Хэп Лессер в истинном облике больше похожи на волков, чем тот же Монро, который даже после схлынивания сохраняет человеческие черты. Физически потрошители невероятно сильны и проворны в обоих формах, намного сильнее обычных людей и даже некоторых существ. Их укус смертелен, так как они, как правило, убивают свою добычу, кусая в шею или горло. Также они очень быстры, гибки, крепки и выносливы. Они имеют слабое место в нижней части спины, но со временем физиология потрошителей развилась до иммунитета к ударам в поясницу: так Анжелина Лессер смогла подняться и пойти в наступление на Ника, а потом и убежать, хотя во времена изучения потрошителей такой удар мог просто парализовать существо. Потрошители обладают отличным обонянием, что позволяет им узнавать даже виды парфюма и использовать свое обоняние в слежке, определять присутствие других существ, а иногда и распознавать их вид. В то же время волчий корень якобы притупляет это чувство. Кроме того, потрошители могут слышать на тех же частотах, что и собаки. Потрошители отлично видят как днем, так и ночью благодаря их глазам, которые отражают свет, создавая эффект свечения. Сущность потрошителя проявляется за половину срока до пубертатного периода, а также им присуще немаловажный инстинкт выживания. Кроме того, потрошители не боятся Гриммов, но глубоко ненавидят их, и первая их реакция при встрече с Гриммом — нападение. Кошки проявляют агрессию в присутствии потрошителя. Потрошители уязвимы перед грибом, носящим название «Чёрная тоска», также известном как «гриб черной меланхолии», встречающимся в основном в Шварцвальде. Сырой гриб совершенно безвреден, но при варке он выпускает токсин, смертельный для потрошителей, провоцирующий сильные боли и вздутость желудка. Потрошители инстинктивно поднимаются на верхушки деревьев, где уменьшение атмосферного давления приводит к выбросу спор, разрывающих желудок существа. Поведение Потрошители теряют способность сдерживать инстинкты, попадая в компанию своего вида, что говорит о том, что стайный менталитет подавляет человеческое сознание. Так многие потрошители, как правило, принимают одиночное существование, живут на одной, собственной территории в уединении. Однако воздержание возможно и в случае воссоединения потрошителей с наименьшей родственной связью, примером чему послужило воссоединение Монро, Анжелины и Хэпа, а также встреча Монро с Холли Кларк. Свет полной луны также вызывает у потрошителей схлынивание. ов заметило Монро]]Для потрошителей не редкость убить человека или другое существо. Но наихудшие отношения их связывают со свинорылами, которых потрошители убивали и терроризировали из спортивного интереса многие века. Также неважные отношения они имеют с добряками, которых считают добычей, а на рыжехвостов, с которыми во многом похожи, но всё равно сильнее их, потрошители смотрят свысока. И тем не менее, они очень верны своим друзьям и семье, и почти никогда не убивают себе подобных — на это способны только самые продажные и мстительные. Так Миа Гаудот была впечатлена тем, что Анжелина убила Монро, намекая на редкость такого поведения для потрошителя. Помимо того, потрошители поддерживают тесные семейные связи даже во время разлуки (долгой и не очень). Кроме того, эти существа имеют свои собственные ритуалы захоронения. С точки зрения их взаимодействия с другими расами, потрошители могут быть охарактеризованы только как благородные и дикари: они показывают несомненную верность к тем, кто заслужил их доверие (даже по отношению к Гриммам), и готовы показать свою свирепость по отношению к тем, кто им угрожает, что делает их прекрасными союзниками и грозными врагами. Как и настоящие волки, они метят территорию, чтобы отвести других потрошителей. Это происходит инстинктивно, так как Холли, даже не подозревающая о своей сущности, продемонстрировала это через осведомленность Монро, который выслеживал ее по запаху. Полезность этого инстинкта также имела место в серии , когда поисковые собаки выслеживали Ларри МакКензи и по запаху определили присутствие неподалеку крупного хищника. Потрошители имеют дурную репутацию за счет своей силы, жестокости или боевой отваги. Она, пожалуй, стала связующим для их долгой истории вражды с Гриммами. В обществе потрошители занимают различные роли, и чаще всего в зависимости от их образа жизни. Есть рабочие места, избираемые, как правило, «обновленными», как Монро, кто стремится быть принятым нормальным сообществом. Хотя это не всегда так, поскольку Почтальон успешно прикрывался своей должностью. Другие же потрошители, как Хэп и Анжелина, не имеют никакой работы вообще. Особенности питания В целом, потрошители всеядны, но предпочитают плотоядные диеты, особенно если хищничают и живут на природе. Они способны поедать как людей, так и других существ, если в этом есть необходимость. После еды существо сыто в течение семи-десяти дней. «Обновленные» потрошители предпочитают вести строгую вегетарианскую диету, чтобы держать под контролем свои инстинкты. «Обновленные» потрошители Некоторые потрошители выбирают жизнь без насилия и посещают церкви. Они известны как «обновленные» потрошители. Монро придерживается строгого режима и вегетарианской диеты, лекарств и физических упражнений (хотя возможны и другие средства контроля над собой), в то время как нормальный потрошитель должен подчиняться своим инстинктам и жить по природным обычаям. Из дневников Гриммов Гриммы и потрошители были врагами исторически, делая отношения между Ником и Монро особо интересными. Гриммы создали двойной арбалет ''(нем. ''Doppelarmbrust) для отстреливания и отравления потрошителей насмерть. С трейлером тётя Мари оставила Нику несколько томов о различных видах существ, среди которых был дневник, посвященный потрошителям. Книга содержит изображения существа, его анатомию и иллюстрации боя с ним. Волкоподобное существо. Оно имеет невероятно сильное обоняние, которое можно остановить только с помощью травы, что зовется волчьим корнем. Потрошители часто насильственны в стаях, особенно когда видят красный цвет. Их физическое слабое место — в нижней части спины, в области поясничного отдела позвоночника. В перерывах между убийствами, потрошители откармливают своих жертв, потому что, как правило, остаются сытыми неделю после приема пищи. «Обновленный» потрошитель — это исправившийся потрошитель. Такие остаются в здравом уме, покуда придерживаются строгого режима и диеты, лекарств и физических упражнений, в то время как нормальный потрошитель должен подчиняться своим инстинктам и жить по природным обычаям. Анатомия потрошителя '' ''Руки становятся сильнее, пальцы покрываются волосами. Зубы становятся длиннее и острее. Мускулатура челюсти становится в несколько раз толще. Поясничная мускулатура утраивается в толщине и крепости, однако ниже поясницы остается более-менее незащищенной. Было обнаружено, что в нижней части спины потрошителя содержится кластер нервных окончаний. При ударе боль парализует существо и уходит спустя время, которого достаточно, чтобы уйти от потрошителя или убить его. Через несколько мгновений существо способно двигаться снова. Некоторые известные потрошители * Монро — «обновленный» потрошитель, больше не охотящийся на людей, что не всегда правильно. Стоя над Мари Кесслер, сказал, что на день благодарения родители его больше не пригласят. * Почтальон — был «диким» потрошителем, убил и съел студентку колледжа и похитил маленькую девочку, которую намеревался откормить и съесть позже. * Лессер — клан, члены которого были различной степени дикости. В Хэп описывал своего покойного брата Рольфа как «честного гражданина». Сам Хэп с трудом вёл стабильный образ жизни, а его сестра Анжелина вовсе была дикой. * Холли Кларк — дикий подросток потрошителя, была найдена в лесу. * Адольф Гитлер был показан потрошителем на кинопленке, найденной в вещах Фарли Кольта. * Лэнс Кальвин — был преподобным, утверждал, что ведет «обновленный» образ жизни, но позже был разоблачён Меган Марстон. * Коул Причард — был парнем Кристал Флетчер, пошедшим на ограбление банка веселья ради, в качестве маскировки показывая свою сущность и нарушая Кодекс чести существ. * Кристал Флетчер — девушка Коула Причарда, вместе с ним нарушившая Кодекс чести существ при ограблении банков. * Барт и Элис — родители Монро. * Сэм Леони — старый друг Монро, который повстречался Монро и Розали в ресторане «Ворон-И-Роза». Позже умер, когда его желудок взорвался после ужина в ресторане. * Макс Роббинс — исполнитель в цирке «Метаморфозия». Изображение BlutbadConcept.jpg BlutbadConceptArt.jpg 107-Monroe attempts to communicate with Holly.gif Holly.png Wild Holly.jpg monroe morph-112.JPG 119-Nick and Monroe.png Angelina Morphs.jpg 1x06-AngelinaLasserBlutbad.jpg 107-Monroe-Morphed.png Hitler morphs.png 118-Monroe morph.png 121-Monroe waiting to attack.png 121-Monroe waiting.png Blutbad Monroe1.jpg 121-Monroe attacked.png 122-Monroe shows Juliette.png 201-Monroe morphed.png 201-Monroe attacked.png Lance Calvin-red eyes.png 205 - Lyle Calvin Woged.png 205 - Monroe undercover..png 205-The flock walk in on Calvin and Monroe.gif 206 - Angelina woged as Blutbad.png 206 - Angelina attacks.png 206 - Angelina woges and threat to her Skalengeck hirer.png Blutbad Woge - Monroe.gif 206 - Monroe change to explain the Woge to Hank.png Angelina woge.jpg Monroe Mourns.jpg 209-Monroe Woge.png 214-Monroe woged.png 214-Krystal woged.png 214-Cole woged.png 214-Cole woged2.jpg 214-Cole confronts Monroe in bank.png 214-Bank Robbery.gif 217-Monroe woged.png 217-Monroe woged2.png 217-Monroe woged3.png 217-Monroe woged4.png 218-Monroe woged.png 219-Monroe woged.png 219-Monroe woged2.png 221-Monroe woges for Juliette.png 301-Monroe woged.png 302-Renard and Monroe woge.png Blutbad feuder1.png Blutbad feuder2.png 303-Blutbad exploding stomach.gif 303-Man woged before his stomach exploded.png 303-Monroe woged.png 303-Sam woged in the tree.png 303-Monroe woges2.jpg 303-Monroe approaches Ostler.gif 311-Monroe woged.png 312-Alice woged.png 312-Bart woged.png 312-Alice woged2.png 312-Bart woged2.png 313-Vertrautheiten.gif 313-Alice and Rosalee.png 313-Awkward dinner.png 313-Wildesheer fight.gif 315-Monroe woged.png 315-Wesen watch mummy burn.png 316-Umkippen.gif 316-Max woged hand.png 316-Max woged.png 316-Wedding cake figurines from Nick's dream.png 316-Max woged mad.png 316-Carnival.gif 317-Monroe and Rosalee looking at Nick's sunglasses.jpg 319-Monroe woged sees Trubel.png 320-Monroe woged.png 322 Wedding guest 1 woged.png 322-Monroe woges for Nick.jpg 322-Monroe sees that Nick isn't a Grimm anymore.gif 406-Monroe woged.jpg 408-Blutbad Monroe Eye woge.gif 409-Jonah Riken woged.jpg 409-Charlie Riken woged.jpg 410-Charlie woged.jpg 410-Blutbad Woge Wesenrein.gif 410-Juliette making Jonah's head explode.png 412 Casey Darwell woged.png 414-Rosalee and Monroe woge for Doctor.png 417-Monroe woges when Rosalee arrives home.gif 419-The adults woge.gif 419-Chip woged.png 419-Monroe woges.gif 422-Monroe woged.png 501-Monroe woged.jpg 503-Monroe gets Wendy's scent.jpg 509-Donald Jones woges at Black Claw Meeting.jpg 509-Donald Jones woged.png 510-Felix Dietrich woged.png 510-Monroe wants vengeance.gif 511-Father Eickholt woged.jpeg 514-Eliza Lycanthrope.jpg 514-Lycanthrope.jpg 514-Lycanthrope book image.png 514-Lycanthrope book image 2.png 514-Doyle woged.png 514-The Lycanthropia begins.gif 514-Eliza Lycanthrope2.png 514-Doyle mourns.png 514-Everyone watches as Doyle howls.jpg 517-Monroe upset about Tony.png 521-Monroe woged and angry.png Интересные факты * Происхождение слова Blutbad: В немецком слово Blutbad в основном используется в качестве синонима для резни и очень редко буквально как «купаться в крови». Форма множественного числа Blutbaden, которая используется в сериале, неверная — верно Blutbader, и этот вариант используется в немецкой дублированной версии сериала. * Наистрашнейшие враги потрошителей — свинорылы. * Помимо того, что потрошители основаны на Big Bad Wolf, как существа они также берут начало от мифологических оборотней, по большей мере из-за своего псевдо-гоминидо-волчьего вида сущности, и более того — свет полной луны вызывает их схлынивание. Слабость потрошителей в волчьем корне также часто встречается в мифах. * Учитывая периодичность появления в эпизодах Сайласа Уэйра Митчелла, потрошитель является наипопулярнейшим существом во всем сериале. * Оба автомобиля потрошителей, показанные в первом сериале (жук Монро и фургон Почтальона) — марки Фольксваген. * Потрошитель (Монро) был первым существом, схлынувшим полностью, кого увидел Хэнк, пускай и мимолетно. * В комиксах Монро был показан с голубыми светящимися глазами в выпуске 0, с красными — в выпуске 1 и желтыми — в выпуске 2. Цитаты : (Монро) «''Слушай, мне проблемы не нужны. Я не из тех потрошителей, я больше не убиваю уже много лет.» : (Ник) «Подожди. Как ты себя назвал?» : (Монро) «Потрошитель. Твои предки звали нас просто злыми волчищами. Ты что, книжки свои не читал?''» en:Blutbad Категория:Виды существ Категория:Псообразные